


A Journey of Seasons

by Midnight_Dusk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Developing Friendships, Gen, Kakashi doesn't inherit the Sharingan, Medic Obito, Not Beta Read, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Dusk/pseuds/Midnight_Dusk
Summary: He never thought he'd live without her. And even though she's gone he realizes he's not alone.





	A Journey of Seasons

Obito stood there alone in the pouring rain his mourning outfit drenched from head to toe. His black eyes staring at the monument ahead of him looking at one name and no other.

_Rin Nohara_

On some days he feels like _he_ should have died that fateful day. Even though he knew during wartime that not many people survived he still felt that no matter what happened he’d always be there to protect her from anything. And the one time she needed him the most.

** _He failed._ **

And he’ll never forgive himself for that. It would have been easy to blame Kakashi for what happened but Rin wouldn’t have wanted that. Still, it took time to ignore the little voice inside his head that said this wouldn’t have happened had Kakashi not abandoned her in the first place and he made sure to squash it down whenever it reared its ugly head around.

But on particularly bad days, he couldn’t help but feel the voice in his head was right. And later, he would feel horrible for thinking that.

And as Obito continued to stand there, his fists clenched tight he made a silent vow to himself.

And even though she’s not alive anymore he can at least keep her dream alive for her.

So watch out ninja world Obito Uchiha is going to show you just what a Medic-Nin is capable of!

“Achoo!”

Only to promptly sneeze from the torrential downpour of rain on his body. Obito began to realize just how freezing he was wrapping his arms around himself to stop from shivering. He should probably get home before he catches a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have everything planned out but I wanted to write a story where instead of Obito dying Rin did and how that would have changed things.


End file.
